lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tunu/Main article
Tunu is a male hyena cub. When Tunu and his clan are driven from their watering hole by a pride of lions known as the Outsiders, Jasiri goes to Kion, the son of Simba and Nala, for help. Upon meeting Kion, Tunu and Wema are fearful of him, and they continue to hide from him even after he returns the watering hole to the hyena clan. Biography ''The Lion Guard "Lions of the Outlands" When a pride of lions known as the Outsiders overtakes Tunu and his clan's watering hole, Jasiri goes to her friend Kion for help. Upon arriving at the clan's hideaway, Kion sees Tunu and Wema playing with Jasiri's sister, Madoa. The two catch sight of Kion and hide, and refuse to emerge even after Kion comforts them. Madoa explains that Kion should not blame them for their behavior, for they have only ever known bad lions. After Kion returns the watering hole to Tunu's clan, Kion asks the cubs if they are still scared of him. To the amusement of Jasiri and Madoa, the cubs hide from him once more. "Rescue in the Outlands" In the Outlands, Jasiri plays with Tunu and Wema. Janja watches from afar and orders his clan to attack the trio. The clan launches their attack, and Jasiri desperately attempts to protect the cubs from harm. In the midst of the fight, Janja forces the three into an open steam vent, where lava is steadily rising to the surface. As the clan gathers round, preventing any attempt at escape, Jasiri's sister Madoa resolves to get Kion's help. Presently, the Lion Guard arrives and engages in a fight with the hyenas, and Janja and his clan are effectively steered away from the edge of the steam vent. With the hyenas out of the way, Kion orders Beshte to push a large rock into the lava flow, which allows Jasiri, Tunu, and Wema to clamber to safety. Later, Jasiri thanks the Lion Guard for their help and expresses concern over how overzealous Janja and his clan had been. Kion blames the dry season for Janja's odd behavior, and the two groups depart, with Jasiri returning the cubs to their clan. "The Hyena Resistance" Tunu is present as Jasiri sings "Kwetu Ni Kwetu". Physical appearance Unlike the females of his clan, Tunu does not have a purple tinge to his pelt. Rather, his fur is pale gray, and he has dark gray stripes across his back and one in-between his eyes. Both his ears and legs are black, and his underbelly is gray tinged with pink. His tail is black, though its underside is the same pinkish-gray as his underbelly, and his eyes are dark blue. He also has one small tooth that protrudes from his mouth. Personality and traits Tunu is innocent and playful, though he harbors a deep-rooted fear of lions. Even after Kion saves Tunu's clan from the Outsiders, Tunu continues to react with fright to Kion's presence. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Crimson Hart Gallery 2016-11-12-21_30_24.png 2017-10-27-17_56_23.png 2017-10-27-18_03_01.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles